vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaleb
Kaleb Hawkins'https://twitter.com/LegaciesW/status/1196858450552033280 is a vampire that debuted on the second episode of . Early History Not much is known about Kaleb's history. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, Kaleb takes MG home with him and his family for the summer. MG is brooding over Lizzie, but Kaleb tells him to enjoy the sunlight and his summer away from the school. He invites MG to take part in his families annual cooking contest, which excites the two boys, with Kaleb vowing that they will beat his Uncle Earl this year. to Kaleb.]] After the cooking contest, MG tells Kaleb that he thinks he has found "the one" and points out a girl in an orange dress. Kaleb scoffs, telling MG that he can have anyone but her as it is his sister, Kym. This surprises MG, but hits hard at the same time. Kaleb promises to help he get what he really wants, Lizzie Saltzman. In This Year Will Be Different, Kaleb overhears Lizzie embracing her year of opportunities. He sees this as MG's perfect opportunity to ask her out on a date and relays this information to him. He further coaches MG through how he is going to admit his feelings to Lizzie, making sure that it is perfectly rehearsed. In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, Kaleb participates in the annual charity football game against Mystic Falls High School. He is happy but surprised to find out that they are permitted to use their supernatural abilities following Professor Vardemus' control of the school. On the pitch, he enjoys winning, but quickly realizes that Alaric was right, they should not use their abilities to win. He tells Josie that he will no longer use his abilities to win the match. In Screw Endgame, MG introduces Sebastian and Kaleb, firstly by asking if Kaleb can see Sebastian. Kaleb cannot see Sebastian — as MG thought — and initially believes that MG has gone crazy. MG explains the situation, however, and Kaleb asks MG to ask Sebastian what he wants. When MG relays that Sebastian wants MG and Kaleb to wake him up, Kaleb is not sure. The two eventually find Sebastian's body, but are not sure on whether to wake him up — Kaleb is extremely concerned with what Sebastian did to deserve being desiccated. The two consult Alaric, who tells the two that they should leave him desiccated as they have no idea what kind of vampire he could be. MG is conflicted, but Kaleb appreciates the advice. Before Kaleb is leaving, Alaric questions why Kaleb voted him out of his position as headmaster, however he admits that he was the only one that voted for him to stay, with all other members of the Honor Council voting him out. Kaleb still cannot see Sebastian, therefore has issues communicating with him, to remedy this, he feeds Sebastian small amounts of blood; just enough for Sebastian to increase in strength. Sebastian is able to extend his telepathic link to communicate with Kaleb, who asks him what he did to deserve desiccation and what type of vampire he is. Kaleb is able to trick Sebastian into revealing his true nature (that he is ripper-like), and Kaleb says he will burn Sebastian's body after the dance. He never gets chance to, however, as Wade indirectly awakens Sebastian. In That's Nothing I Had to Remember, Kaleb is reluctant to give Kym a tour of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, and repeatedly tells her that there is nothing interesting at the school. He is eventually proven wrong, however, when Lizzie and MG tackle a zombie-jogger in front of Kym. In an attempt to capture Sebastian, Kaleb works with Kym and MG to trap Sebastian by using Kym as bait. The plan is successful and Kaleb is able to snap his neck and chain him up. They try to get answers from Sebastian about the croatoan, however are unsuccessful as he barely remembers his history. When Alaric reveals the existence of the supernatural world to Sheriff Mac, she does not take it too well and Alaric asks Kaleb to compel her knowledge of the supernatural from her memory. In This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent, Kaleb tells Hope that he has been asking for the same thing each year for the past couple of years, but has not received it. He makes a joke about having to be good this year to get onto Santa's nice list. Later, it is revealed that Kaleb had been asking for a car, and is gifted the car by Santa, who turns out to be real. In This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies, he gets into an argument with Jed as the qareen's influence spreads around the school. Later, he and the rest of the students are cheering Wade on, but isn't really sure why they are really doing it for. He and the other students witness Wade's fairy wings and take-down of the qareen. In What Cupid Problem?, he is asked by MG what Kym likes and tells him she likes pool parties, chocolate covered strawberries and frosé. He then goes on a run through the school grounds as the others deal with the new creature and sees MG with Alyssa. He later arrives at a Super Squad meeting, noticing it's not the same people that he usually deals with, and heads off in his new car with Pedro to find Cupid. Arriving at a bar, he and the others go inside to see him eating on an unknown man's heart, leaving them all disgusted. After Landon fails to shoot the arrows and Hope leaves after magically hitting the arrows into Cupid's body, it's revealed that it isn't really Cupid. Kaleb and Landon read an entry about the Erotes and find the answer to who they are really dealing with. After getting angry with MG about what he was doing with Alyssa, the two go to save her before Alyssa kills her. Unfortunately, Alyssa slows them down with a spell and Kym knocks her out. In the werewolf cell, he talks to Alyssa about MG and that she should find somebody else to crush on, leaving her inside as he walks away. In You Can't Save Them All, he goes with Jed and MG to find their array of weapons that were stolen. While trying to figure out how to work the magical moth device, Kaleb and Jed have minor arguments, with MG thinking it involves the conflict that the vampires and werewolves have had for centuries. When Jed gets it work, they follow him until the light emitting from the moth stops. Kaleb and Jed argue yet again until MG is told it's about Alyssa, not the vampire-werewolf conflict. MG gets between the two as they argue, pointing out the zombie jogger that has the other idential moth device around his neck. Kaleb uses his vamp speed to knock over the jogger and Jed stabs him with a piece of wood in the head, killing the jogger, and grabbing the moth around his neck. As MG heads into the abandoned trailer, he and Jed argue more. Later, Kaleb asks if Dorian is going to be okay and is told he will be healing at the hospital. He, MG and Rafael share an alocoholic drink with Alaric, who toasts for a better tomorrow. Personality Kaleb has an outgoing, athletic, and impulsive personality. At first glance, Kaleb can be seen as your average pumped-up jock, but he has a dark, impulsive side to himself. Although he claims he doesn't kill, Kaleb willingly feeds off of the blood of humans and compels said-humans (particularly young females), which proves that he doesn't truly care for the well-being of humans. Kaleb strongly believes in his own philosophy, "vamps before tramps," which often gets him into sticky situations. His ways of feeding off of humans, more recently, has landed him in trouble at his boarding school and with local law enforcement. Kaleb attempted to evade and even threaten those who confronted him about his ways of feeding and his behavior, but this recently landed him imprisoned in his boarding school's jail-like cellar. On the other hand, he does have a sympathetic and caring side to him as when Dorian revealed that MG was a ripper, he watched over him as he felt guilty for what happened. He also does care about the other students that are not vampires, as he confided in Alaric that besides vampires needing human blood, witches need to learn offensive magic so they can protect each other and themselves from the oncoming threats they encounter. Physical Appearance He has a tall stature and a medium sized build, usually wearing dark colored clothing. He has brown eyes and long black hair seen in dreads, but is usually put up in a ponytail. Powers and Abilities Kaleb possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Kaleb has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Milton Greasley At first, Kaleb thought little of MG and frequently competed with him, especially by using their vampire abilities. However, Kaleb learned how genuine of a friend MG could be and he grew to enjoy spending time with MG. Due to the supernatural events happening to their school in the first season of "Legacies", they allied with each other against said-forces. Due to this, Kaleb grew closer with MG and he has proclaimed MG to be like his family. They are currently close friends and allies. Other Relationships *Kaleb and Lizzie (Classmates/Frenemies/Former Allies) *Kaleb and Hope (Classmates/Fellow Honor Council Representatives/Allies) *Kaleb and Josie (Classmates/Fellow Honor Council Representatives/Allies) *Kaleb and Rafael (Friends/Allies/Classmates/Fellow Honor Council Representatives) Appearances '''Season One *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (Wish Reality) *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Screw Endgame'' *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies'' *''What Cupid Problem?'' *''You Can't Save Them All'' Episode Absence Season Two *In Season Two, Kaleb doesn't appear in one episode: **''Kai Parker Screwed Us'' Name *'Kaleb' is a variant spelling of Caleb. It is an Hebrew masculine given name and means "dog" or "brave".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caleb_(given_name) *'Hawkins' is a surname of English and Irish origin meaning "son of Hawkin".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawkins_(name) Trivia *He is the first student shown from the boarding school to threaten Alaric Saltzman. Gallery |-|Season One= LGC102-034~Connor-Kaleb.png LGC102-037-Kaleb-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-038-Dana-Connor-Dorian-Kaleb~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-048-Kaleb.png LGC102-059-Kaleb-MG-Josie.png LGC102-060-Students-Lizzie-Kaleb-MG-Josie-Students.png LGC102-076-Kaleb-MG-Lizzie-Josie-Students.png LGC102-088-Kaleb-Josie~Lizzie.png LGC102-090-Kaleb-MG.png LGC102-093-Lizzie-Kaleb~MG~Penelope.png LGC102-105~Josie-Lizzie-Kaleb~MG.png LGC102-109-Kaleb-Connor.png LGC102-111-Kaleb.png LGC103-022-Josie-Lizzie-Dorian-Kaleb-Hope-MG.png LGC103-023-Kaleb-Hope.png LGC103-029-Lizzie-Kaleb-MG.png LGC103-106-Kaleb-Dana.png LGC103-107-Kaleb-Dana.png LGC104-009-Kaleb.png LGC104-029-Hope-Kaleb.png LGC104-034-MG-Kaleb.png LGC104-057-Scarf Girl-Kaleb.png LGC104-060-Kaleb.png LGC104-075~Landon-MG-Dana~Lizzie~Hope-Kaleb.png LGC104-077-Kaleb.png LGC104-083-Landon-Lizzie-MG-Kaleb-Hope~Dana.png LGC104-084~Landon-Kaleb~Hope.png LGC104-097-Lizzie-Kaleb-Hope.png LGC104-141-Kaleb.png LGC104-142-MG-Kaleb.png LGC104-143-Kaleb.png LGC104-145-Alaric~Kaleb.png LGC105-060-MG-Kaleb.png LGC105-061-Kaleb.png LGC105-108-Kaleb.png LGC105-116-Kaleb.png LGC105-125-Josie-Kaleb-Rafael~Hope.png LGC107-041-Kaleb.png LGC107-042-MG-Kaleb.png LGC107-096-Kaleb~MG.png LGC107-104-MG-Kaleb.png LGC107-107-Kaleb-Guy.png LGC107-109~MG-Kaleb-Guy.png LGC107-127~Dorian-Kaleb.png LGC107-134-Kaleb.png LGC109-018-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-044-Kaleb-MG.png LGC109-046-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-047-Kaleb.png LGC109-050-Dream Kaleb~Landon-Dream.png LGC109-056-Dream Kaleb~Landon-Dream.png LGC109-084-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-088~Hope-Rafael-Kaleb-Landon-MG.png LGC109-089-Kaleb.png LGC109-090-Kaleb-Dream.png LGC109-101-Night Hag-Oneiroi-Kaleb-Dream.png LGC109-117-Kaleb.png LGC109-119-Landon-Hope~Rafael-Kaleb-MG.png LGC109-123-MG-Landon-Kaleb.png LGC110-102-Wish Kaleb-Wish Hope~Wish Jed.png LGC110-119~Lizzie-Wish Kaleb.png LGC111-057-Kaleb.png LGC111-059-Kaleb.png LGC111-061-Vampires-Kaleb.png LGC111-074-Kaleb.png LGC111-075-Kaleb-Vampires.png LGC111-076-MG-Kaleb-Vampires.png LGC111-077-MG-Kaleb.png LGC111-126-Kaleb-MG-Vampires.png LGC112-009-Kaleb.png LGC112-011-Kaleb~Alaric.png LGC112-016-Kaleb~Hope.png LGC112-017-Kaleb~Alaric.png LGC112-029-Kaleb-Alaric~Josie-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC112-034~Emma-Kaleb~Alaric.png LGC112-036-Kaleb.png LGC112-040-Kaleb-Emma~Alaric.png LGC112-042~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-044~Kaleb-Emma.png LGC112-047-Josie-Kaleb-Lizzie.png LGC112-061-Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-063~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-093-Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-095~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-100-Kaleb.png LGC112-101-Woman-Kaleb.png LGC112-111-Kaleb.png LGC112-112-Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC112-113-Hope~Josie-Kaleb-Lizzie.png LGC112-117-Hope-Josie-Lizzie-Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC112-120-Mummy-Kaleb.png LGC112-126-Kaleb~Josie-Hope~Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC112-131-Kaleb-Josie-Hope-Dorian-Emma-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC112-134~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-135-Kaleb~Alaric.png LGC113-002~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC113-015-Rafael-Kaleb-Alaric-Students.png LGC113-020~Rafael-Kaleb.png LGC113-029-Kaleb.png LGC113-051-Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC113-053-Kaleb-Alaric~Veronica.png LGC113-055-Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC113-086-Kaleb.png LGC113-088~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC113-099-Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC113-109-Rafael-Kaleb-Alaric-MG.png LGC113-110-Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC113-116-Kaleb-MG.png LGC113-118-Kaleb~MG.png LGC113-121-MG-Kaleb.png LGC113-125-Rafael-MG-Kaleb.png LGC113-126-Alaric-Hope-Rafael-MG-Kaleb~Landon.png LGC113-128-Alaric-Hope-Rafael-MG-Kaleb.png LGC116-012~Jed-Kaleb-Josie-Hope.png LGC116-058-Jed-Pedro-Kaleb-Rafael-MG.png LGC116-079-Kaleb.png LGC116-092-Kaleb~Students.png LGC116-096-Kaleb.png LGC116-106-Kaleb~MG.png LGC116-127-Kaleb.png LGC116-142-Kaleb.png |-|Season Two= LGC201-005-Kaleb-MG.png LGC201-022-Kaleb~MG.png LGC201-057-Kaleb.png LGC201-059-MG-Uncle Earl-Kaleb.png LGC201-060-Kaleb-MG~Uncle Earl.png LGC201-062-MG-Kaleb.png LGC201-113-Kaleb~MG.png LGC201-114-Kaleb-MG.png LGC202-012-Kaleb.png LGC202-027~MG-Kaleb.png LGC202-029~Blood Fountain-Kaleb.png LGC202-101-Kaleb~Students.png LGC202-103-Kaleb~MG.png LGC202-105-Kaleb~MG.png LGC203-020-Kaleb.png LGC203-044-Kaleb-Josie.png LGC203-045-Kaleb-MSFH Students.png LGC203-072~Josie-Kaleb.png LGC203-094-Kaleb.png LGC206-006-Kym-Kaleb.png LGC206-010-Lizzie-Kaleb-Kym-MG.png LGC206-012-Lizzie-Kaleb-Kym-MG-Jogger.png LGC206-013-Kaleb-Kym.png LGC206-045-MG-Kaleb~Sebastian.png LGC206-046-Kym-Kaleb-MG.png LGC206-051-Kym-Landon-Kaleb-Rafael.png LGC206-053-Kym-Kaleb.png LGC208-007~Students-Kaleb.png LGC208-010-Kaleb-Hope.png LGC208-015~Students-Kaleb.png LGC208-028~Hope-Kaleb.png LGC208-030~Hope-Kaleb.png LGC208-038~Pedro-Kaleb~Dorian.png LGC208-081-Kaleb-Josie.png LGC208-102-Josie-Kaleb.png LGC208-126-Kaleb.png LGC208-127-Kaleb-Santa Claus.png LGC208-128-Kaleb.png LGC210-082-Kaleb~Jed.png LGC210-121-Students-Landon-Wade-MG-Kaleb.png LGC210-124-MG-Kaleb.png LGC211-022-Kaleb.png LGC211-023-Kaleb-MG.png LGC211-067~Pedro-Druscilla-Wade-Kaleb~Landon.png LGC211-068-Kaleb.png LGC211-076-Kaleb.png LGC211-078-Landon-Druscilla-Kaleb-Pedro~Wade~Pothos.png LGC211-086-Landon-Kaleb.png LGC211-088-Kaleb-Hope.png LGC211-090-Landon-Kaleb-Hope.png LGC211-092-Pedro-Landon-Wade-Kaleb.png LGC211-093-Kaleb-Landon.png LGC211-100-Kaleb-Landon-Pedro-Wade.png LGC211-108-Kym-Kaleb.png LGC211-109~Kym-Kaleb-MG.png LGC211-110-MG-Kym-Kaleb.png LGC211-112-Kaleb-Alyssa-MG.png LGC211-119-Kaleb.png LGC211-120-MG~Alyssa-Kaleb.png LGC211-137-Alyssa-Kaleb.png LGC211-138-Kaleb.png LGC213-030-Kaleb-MG-Jed.png LGC213-054-Kaleb-Jed.png LGC213-055-MG-Jed-Kaleb.png LGC213-057-Kaleb.png LGC213-060-Kaleb-MG-Jed.png LGC213-104-MG-Jed-Zombie Jogger-Kaleb.png LGC213-152-Alaric-Kaleb-Rafael-MG.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Undead